<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fickle Destiny by Isa_Michelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693064">Fickle Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Michelle/pseuds/Isa_Michelle'>Isa_Michelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV), 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I did my best, Gen, Roger is not a good person, WMMAP has absolutely no characters, by any means, so I had people create characters for me, yeah this very oc heavy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Michelle/pseuds/Isa_Michelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas had been in Camelot for a grand total of 5 hours and he decided he hated it. </p><p>Of course, walking days upon days of rough terrain to get to the castle just to see the king behead someone for the accusation of magic probably wasn’t the best way to get introduced to the kingdom, but he's never had the best luck.</p><p>In the heart of a magic hating kingdom, Lucas was here so he could learn magic, he needed to survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TBD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fickle Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the WMMAP Discord Server's Weekly Prompt: Medieval AU</p><p>I saw the theme and knew I had to start on this piece, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas took a deep breath as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his feet. He had been walking for days now to get to his destination, and now that he was finally within the capital of the kingdom he couldn’t wait to finally find a place to sit down. </p><p>Looking around he couldn’t help but notice that the town around him was… quiet. Not at all the type of hustle and bustle he had expected when he heard stories from his mother. The town seemed to have an unspoken agreement to keep their heads down and let the atmosphere fester solemnly. It was gloomy, much more than he thought any kingdom could be. Coming from a small village, Lucas was used to the quiet, peaceful days that came with everyone knowing everyone, but that silence was due to the peaceful farming lifestyle those in Lucas’ home village had adapted to. The silence that engulfed the town around him was buzzing, the people looking over their shoulders fearfully and whispering among themselves uneased, ready for something to go wrong- <em> waiting </em>for something to happen. The more he walked the heavier the blanket of gloom seemed to get and Lucas couldn’t help but feel even more lost than he already was. Reaching what he believed to be the main market, Lucas couldn’t help but perk up when he heard actual conversation. Of course, the people talking seemed to be gloomier the farther he moved into the town, but he’d take what he could get. Watching the people around him, Lucas couldn’t help but notice the people around him flooking to a certain direction. Well no one ever got anywhere without taking any chances.  Taking a deep breath he followed the crowd to wherever it seemed to flow. </p><p>He finally found the source of the commotion when he reached the castle, a large group of people- probably a sizable part of the town- stood, huddled together and watching a man on a stage. Pushing through the crowd of murmuring people, Lucas stopped when he was finally able to see what exactly people were looking at. There were guards standing at the front of the crowd, stopping them from getting anywhere near the stage, and it was a stage all right, but the man on stage wasn’t speaking like he originally thought, he was crying. There were guards holding each of his arms as the man between them sobbing brokenly, taking shaky breaths and slumped in a way that made it clear he had tired himself out trying to fight back. Behind him stood a man in all black, carefully looking out to the crown as he held an axe firmly in his grasp.</p><p>Lucas had walked straight into an execution.</p><p>That’s when the king walked out. Not onto the stage, but a higher balcony that Lucas hadn’t noticed until the royal greeter had introduced the king to the crowd below. Dressed in all the fineares that a man of his statue could spare, he looked grimly down onto the sobbing man before looking out to the crowd of people. The crowds fell silent as the monarch began, “Let this serve a lesson to all. This man, Alder Irain, has been found guilty of the use of enchantments and magic. By the laws of the grand kingdom of Camelot, I, Roger Alpheus, have decreed all magical actions of sorcery and witchcraft banned on penalty of death. I pride myself to be a fair and just king, but for the crimes this man has committed there is but one sentence I can pass.” </p><p>Lucas couldn’t help the wince when King Roger signaled for the man, Alder, to be beheaded and listened with a dull ear to the squelch of the axe and the gasps of the people around him. Turning his head away from the grim sight, Lucas listened as the king continued, “ When I came to this land, this kingdom was in a state of chaos due to the wild nature of magic, but due to the people’s help I was able to drive the wiken sorcery from our realm. With that said, I declared a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot was freed from the evil of witchcraft. Let the celebrations begin!” </p><p>Swallowing, Lucas watched the varying reactions of those around him. From the shortest and shallowest of applause of some to the loudest and gleeful cheering of others, all those around he seemed eager to migrate away from the stage. Camelot was… not at all what he expected, he knew that magic in the kingdom was banned- who didn’t?- but watching a man killed for it was very off putting in a way he hadn’t expected.</p><p>That was when the most brittle wailing hit his ear. Looking up towards the sound he saw the ragged form of a young, brown haired woman screaming and glaring up towards the king.</p><p>“There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and ignorance, you took my brother from me! And I promise you, that before these celebrations are over, you will share my grief. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, kin for kin.”</p><p>She spat her words at the king, and Lucas had a great front row seat at watching the hatred exchanged between the two as King Roger retaliated with a loud, “Seize her!” to the guards still standing by the stage. None were able to grab her as the woman was quick to chant a spell and disappear in a puff of smoke. </p><p>Quietly, Lucas watched as the King shouted orders for the woman’s arrest before gracefully stomping off the balcony. He watched the guards separate and search, rather uselessly, for the woman who disappeared. He watched the people around him keep their heads down and the voices quiet, and he finally understood why </p><p>
  <em> Inhale  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Exhale </em>
</p><p>He continued walking.</p>
<hr/><p>The castle was so much easier to get into then Lucas thought it would be. Maybe it was his dirty clothes or his lilith frame, but none of the guards questioned his arrival into the castle or why exactly he was looking for the court physician. Moving quickly, and with help was several guards, Lucas was quick to find the physician’s quarters and walk into the room.</p><p>“Hello?” The room was full of herbs and medicines that Lucas couldn’t name, it smelled remarkably of lavender. “Uh- Xango? Hello?”</p><p>Turning, Lucas looked up just in time to see a white haired man fall backwards as the rail that was holding him up snapped. Thinking quickly, Lucas flicked his hand and slowed the time around Xango to slow his descent while also moving a medical cot right under the falling man. Pleased with himself, Lucas hummed when Xango hit the cot with a soft thud, moving his hand to try and fix the broken rail. He didn’t get very far before Xango shot up and grabbed his collar, shaking Lucas slightly.</p><p>“What did you just do?” </p><p>Lucas blinked at the man, utterly confused by the turn of events. Xango shook him again at his lack of answer, “Tell me!”</p><p>“I just- I didn’t!”</p><p>“If anyone had seen that…”</p><p>“That wasn’t me. I don’t know-”</p><p>“Don’t play coy with me boy!” Xango let go of Lucas’ collar, breathing deeply, “ I just want to know where you learned how to do it.”</p><p>Lucas’ took several steps away from the elder man, doing his best to straighten his collar, “Nowhere. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Xango studied him. “Nothing? Think before you answer lad, I know what magic looks like. Where did you study?”</p><p>“I didn’t.” Xango narrowed his eyes again, and Lucas was quick to continue,” I was born with it! No one’s taught me, I've just… always known.”</p><p>“Are you lying to me boy?”</p><p>“No! What do you want me to say? You’re the one who agreed to let me stay!”</p><p>Xango took a pause at that, “What was that boy?”</p><p>Lucas was quick to rummage through his side bag. Humming, he took out a dirty, but well kept letter and all but shoved it at the elder.  Xango, in question, blinked at the letter in his hands before looking at Lucas once more.</p><p>“Child, I don’t have my glasses, I will have no idea what this says.”</p><p>“I’m Lucas.” Honestly at this point, Lucas was willing to just book it and leave. He wondered if his mother had just sent him to Camelot on a wild goose chase considering that all he’d gotten from the experience so far was trauma. But at the sound of his name, Xango’s face lit in understanding.</p><p>“You’re Madleen’s boy?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“But- You aren’t supposed to be here until Wednesday.”</p><p>Lucas was going to scream. “It is Wednesday.”</p><p>The two men looked at each other in silence, Xango looking at Lucas slightly bashful and Lucas doing his best not to scream. </p><p>“Right then,” Clapping, Xango broke the silence, “You better put your bag down, I should do as I promised your mother and show you around my quarters.”</p><p>Lucas swallowed, calming himself from the previous accusal. “You won’t say anything? About my deeds today.”</p><p>The two men studied each other once more before Xango gave him a brief smile,” No Lucas, I wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>
  <em> Inhale </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Exhale </em>
</p><p>Offhandedly the elder man continued, “Honestly, I should say thank you.”</p><p>Lucas was going to be okay.</p>
<hr/><p>“Athanasia.”</p><p>Closing the book that sat on her lap, Athanasia took a deep breath as she turned to Roger, “Yes?”</p><p>“What is this? Why are you not joining at the feast?”  </p><p>“I apologize, but I don’t see how chopping someone’s head off is means for celebration.” Athanasia hummed, “ That poor mother.”</p><p>“It was simple justice for what he’d done Athanasia.” Roger’s voice was even, but Athanasia had lived with the man long enough to know the warning in his tone.</p><p>“To whom? Your majesty, he may have practiced magic but he hadn’t hurt anyone.”</p><p>Roger sighed, “You were not around twenty years ago child. You have no idea what it was like.”</p><p>“Exactly, it’s twenty years.” Athanasia herself was only 18, and she couldn’t understand how Roger’s bad will could last longer than the span of her life, “How long will you continue to punish people for what happened such a long time ago?”</p><p>“Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom!” Out of patience, Roger looked sharply at the young, blonde in front of him, “ You will be there when I greet Lady Julia.” </p><p>“I told you, this celebration is crude and I refuse to take part in a party celebrating the death of a citizen!”</p><p>“I am your guardian, Athanasia! I expect you to do as I ask.”  Pinching his nose, Roger continued frustrated, “If you decide to continue showing me disrespect, I ask that you at least respect our fine singer. She came quite a long way after all.”</p><p>Athanasia stayed silent at that, Roger took it as a win, “I shall take my leave now. I will be pleased when you stand at my side to greet our singer.”</p><p>With that Roger turned to leave the room. Athanasia, staying still and silent until the sound of his footsteps were no more. With her own sigh of frustration, Athanasia fell to her bed. </p><p>Looking to the ceiling, she shook her head, “Honestly, he should realize that the more brutal he is the more enemies he makes for Camelot and those close to him.”</p>
<hr/><p>In the woods, just outside the kingdom of Camelot Lady Julia’s party camped. The night was quiet and peaceful, and Lady Julia hummed a soft tune to herself. </p><p>
  <em> Snap </em>
</p><p>Julia shot up at the sound of a twig breaking near her tent. “Hello? Manuel?”</p><p>Her guard, Manuel, was quick to reply, “Yes, ma’am?”</p><p>“I was…. I was just wondering how close we were to Camelot.”</p><p>“With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow Lady Julia.”</p><p>“Good.” Julia let herself relax, she always got antsy on the way to large kingdom’s like Camelot. Whatever it was she heard was probably just a small animal or another. “That’s very good.”</p><p>Manuel smiled softly at his lady’s words, “No need to worry. I’ll be outside if you need me.”</p><p>“Thank you Manuel.”</p><p>“Of course My Lady.”</p><p>Julia listened to the sound of Manuel’s footsteps, trying to calm herself. Humming once more to herself Julia wandered over to her bed set, ready to rest for the night when she heard a murmur. Standing straighter Julia strained her ears and was able to make out the soft voice. </p><p>
  <em> Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. </em>
</p><p>Wait. That was a spell, there was a magician here! </p><p>Julia opened her mouth wide, ready to scream for help, but no sound came out. Instead was the cold feeling of something plunging into her stomach. With a sharp intake of breath, Lady Julia’s voice died in her throat and she slumped to the ground seeing nothing but black.</p><p>And with that, Helena Irian, pulled the knife out of her prey. The young lady swiped her hand and murmured a transformation spell softly, “<em> Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata.” </em>With a shaky breath Helena stood there turned into a picture perfect replica of the late Lady Julia. Her baby brother would be avenged and she’d have her sweet revenge.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>